Ivy Valentine
Isabella "Ivy" Valentine is a character and an anti-heroine in the Soul series of fighting games. She appears in Soulcalibur, Soulcalibur II, Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur Legends, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, Soulcalibur V, Soulcalibur: Lost Swords, and Soulcalibur: Unbreakable Soul. Since her first appearance, she has become one of the most recognizable and iconic characters in the franchise, mainly due to her snake sword, large breasts, revealing clothing, and silver hair. She is nicknamed "The Twisting Blade Of Solitude". What lies in her soul is Deliverance. In Soulcalibur V 's promotional material, she is referred to as The Return of a Legend. Personality Ivy is considered evil by many due to her Machiavellian philosophy and her appearance. She only wanted to acquire Soul Calibur by any means to sever her bond with Soul Edge. When facing her opponents, she spites them with dramatic words and she takes advantage of her unique weapon, which she invented. Beneath her cold demeanor is a heart that wants freedom from a cursed life that will do whatever it takes to be free. Overall, she is a neutrally-aligned character. Biography Raised by the Earl and Countess Valentine, an aristocratic English family, Ivy’s early years were spent in a loving environment, that is until her father’s obsession with alchemy and immortality gained by obtaining Soul Edge drove him to an early grave. Shortly thereafter, Ivy’s mother passed away, but not before revealing that Ivy was not a Valentine by birth. She was in fact Cervantes daughter and conceived when Soul Edge schemed to create a new host should he become unable to fulfill his duty. Cervantes, under this influence, raped the daughter of the owner of the Black Tail Inn, who gave birth to Ivy and left her in the care of the Valentines. After her adoptive father passed away, she sought to continue his research of Soul Edge through alchemy. She eventually discovered its true properties and sets out to destroy it in memory of her parents. She joins Nightmare, unaware he wielded Soul Edge, and serves him in slaughters under the belief she'd get to Soul Edge through this. Later confronted by Taki, she discovers the truth of her birth and her father's identity from her. After a lot of soul searching, she decides to destroy everything related to Soul Edge. She conducts even more research on finding a way to destroy Soul Edge and learns of Soul Calibur, the cursed sword's polar opposite. She closes in on finding a way to wield Soul Calibur, but Cervantes attacks her by surprise and steals her soul. Luckily, she finds a way to escape that fate by putting the artificial soul of the homunculus she was creating into herself. Her whip sword's style changes accordingly to her new body, and she sets out one last time to destroy Soul Edge once and for all. She encounters Cervantes and defeats him, bearing witness to the disappearance of Soul Edge into a vortex in the process. Knowing that this was not the end, she went back to her home and began researching into the strange anomaly she saw. Devising a potential new way to destroy the sword over the course of 17 years, her body remains unaged due to her cursed blood, and she sets out to destroy the sword once and for all. Quotes Trivia *Ivy, at 5' 10", is the tallest female character in the series. *At size DDDD, Ivy may have the largest breasts in the franchise. *Ivy is nicknamed "Twisting Blade of Solitude". *Ivy and Cervantes share the characteristic of using a two-in-one weapon; Ivy's sword turns into a whip and back again into a sword; one of Cervantes' sword is also a gun. *Up until Soulcalibur V, Ivy's adoptive father was said to have the title of 'Count' in English versions. This was an error, as he should have been called an 'Earl'. *Some people consider Ivy an "evil" character because of her Machiavellian philosophy, but her motivations are more in line with those of the "good" characters; she wishes to destroy Soul Edge, but will do so at any cost. So, she is considered to be neutral. After her actions in Soulcalibur V where she helped Patroklos resurrect the spirit Sword. Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Seductress Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Extremists Category:Magic Category:Mastermind Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Manga Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Amazons Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Honorable Category:Controversial Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:False Antagonist Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Brutes Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Wise Category:Falsely Accused Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Related to Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Assassins